Konoha's Reaper
by LazyFanfiction
Summary: In every strong light lies a strong darkness that will sooner or later devour the light. Naru/Hina OP-like naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**This is my first shot at a Naruto FanFic, so go easy on me. I love reading FanFiction so I would like to know how good I do in my own. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun began to descend from the horizon it's lasting light illuminating four distinctive faces on the side of a huge mountainside that watched over a certain village. It was a beautiful village with thousands of villagers that lived out their lives without a care in the world, but it wasn't a normal village. This village was a hidden village more specifically known as the hidden leaf village that homed not only the villagers but ninja as well.

In this village lives a young boy who has lived a hard life since birth and is given nothing but hate and death threats, that's all about to change...

* * *

Far off in the distance was one Naruto Uzumaki running from a mob of villagers, who carried sticks, pans, rocks, anything that could do harm to the young boy. Naruto took every turn and shortcut that could put some distance from him and the angry mob.

"Why are you guys chasing me all I did was try to buy something to eat!?" yelled naruto over his shoulder at the villagers. But that only seemed to make them even more angry since they began to yell profanities at him. "Don't lie Demon brat you were planning on robbing us"

This only served to confuse naruto '_Rob them? Why would I do that, I mean sure they never give me anything when I try to buy stuff off of them but still...' _as this thought passed naruto's mind he realized he was heading toward a dead end. '_Damn. I guess its time to stop playing around and give these guys the slip'_

Naruto stopped and turned to face the mob who had evil grins on their faces. Naruto only smirked at them in return. "Well guys its been fun and all but I really have to go Cya"

With that the villagers were left dumbfounded staring at a puff of smoke where naruto disappeared.

* * *

Naruto reappeared in his small apartment and instantly fell on his knees gasping and panting. '_Damn the shunshin took a lot out of me. Guess it wasn't smart using it right after a days worth of training'_

_'__**You don't say.'**_ said an ominous voice which naruto could only hear from the inside of his head. '_Come on Kurama-sensei you know it was the only way out' _naruto began to say as he drifted into his mindscape.

His mindscape could be described as many things but the best word to describe it would be 'Depressing'. It was dark and narrow since it resembled the inside of a sewer. If you were to keep walking down this sewer you would come across a large cage with a unique seal and that is where we find naruto.

Naruto was face to face with what was inside the cage and to most it was a terrifying sight. Staring back at naruto were two large red eyes with slit pupils that belonged to a enormous fox that had nine tails. He had a toothy grin that showed off his large canines and began to chuckle.

**'Naru****to ****I**** alwa****ys**** hav****e**** t****o**** t****ell**** y****ou**** tha****t**** you****r**** n****ot**** inv****incible**** y****our**** ju****st ****a**** si****x**** ye****ar**** ol****d.**** Y****ou**** sh****ould**** kn****ow**** yo****ur**** li****mits**** n****o**** ma****tter**** h****ow**** str****ong**** y****ou**** thin****k**** y****ou**** are.'** lectured the huge fox to his small guest who was currently pouting. "Yeah, well it seemed like a good idea since I still had some chakra left and even you have to admit it was either that or another beating, kurama-sensei"

Kurama could only sigh at naruto's logical retort and began to speak up '**Yea****h ****I**** kn****ow,**** bu****t**** nev****er**** m****ind**** th****at**** y****ou**** sh****ould**** get**** so****me**** re****st**** f****or**** to****morrow's**** train****ing**** becau****se**** i****ts**** goi****ng**** t****o**** b****e**** he****ll**** fo****r**** you'** said kurama who began to laugh manically which caused a shiver to go down naruto's spine as he began to leave his mindscape, returning to his room. He got dressed in his night clothes with a night cap that looked like a frog.

He looked at himself in the mirror noticing his changes since he began to communicate with kurama. He was noticeably taller, his hair was growing longer, more specifically his bangs. Everything else was partially the same, But to him it was a big difference to eight months back...

* * *

*Eight months ago"

Naruto sat on a deserted training ground holding his growling belly. He would have been at his favorite ramen stand, ichiraku, But on this day that would be too dangerous. He dreaded this day more than any other it was October 10th or to be more specific his birthday.

Most people would celebrate their birthday with a party inviting friends and family, but he didn't have any of that. He couldn't even buy a small cake for himself because of the villagers.

On any other day they would only glare at him and tell him off, but today wasn't only his birthday it was also the day the festival for the defeat of the nine-tailed fox was held. During the festival the villagers would hold a 'Fox hunt' and would scour the village for him until they found him. He never understood why they try to hunt him down, but once they did it was brutal. Naruto would be pounded by fists, rocks, sometimes even kunai from ninja who despised him.

He would be left in a bloody pulp in pain and despair sometimes he couldn't even get himself home and would sleep where he laid. The next morning he would wake up without a scratch on him he wondered why that was, but he never questioned it.

Not wanting to suffer one of those beatings again naruto chose to spend his birthday in hiding. It was getting dark and naruto knew he might not last any longer without food. He knew it was risky, but it was either that or starve to death(not really), so he headed toward the village taking every alley he could find and sticking to the shadows.

He approached ichiraku with caution and when the coast was clear he rushed into the ramen stand where he was greeted by a friendly face. "Hey naruto, how's my best customer doing on this fine evening."

Naruto looked up at Teuchi, the owner of the stand, and spoke in a rushed but low voice. "Sorry old man can't stay long, could you give me five bowls of miso ramen to go." Teuchi stared at naruto for awhile wondering why the boy seemed to be in such a hurry, but he quickly got to work on the ramen and put in to a metal container. He placed it onto the counter. "Well here you go, i'll put this on you tab like the rest"

Naruto took the container and gave the old man a sheepish smile. "Thanks old man say hi to Ayame-nee for me" With that he took off running to his home desperately hoping not to be seen by anyone.

When he made it to his apartment he found it vandalized with graffiti spelling out 'DIE DEMON'. He chose to ignore it for some other time. As he entered his apartment he got a cold chill that seemed to hit his skin like a bucket of cold ice. Brushing it off as nothing he placed his ramen on a small wooden table in the center of the room and began to fill his empty belly. "Mm ichiraku ramen is the best"

"Yeah well you better enjoy it because its going to be your final meal"

Startled by the voice naruto turned around and came face to face with what seemed to be a chunin and he wasn't alone. Out of the shadows came villagers and ninja alike. Naruto couldn't help but wonder how they got into his home and how he didn't notice them.

Without a second thought naruto ran toward the window only to be caught at the elbow. He was placed on the table he was enjoying his meal on not too long ago and was strapped to it by the wrist and ankles. All his attempts to loosen his restraints were useless and all he could do was watch as the crowd that filled up his room began to beat him senseless. He could feel every attack one by one, first came the fists then the clubs and it got worst after that once the chunin took out their kunai and shuriken. He felt the cold metal dive into his warm flesh. His blood began to seep onto the table then onto the floor.

Through his screams of agony he could hear the snickers and chuckles from his torturers. "I wonder how long you'll last if we open you up" the chunin spoke with such ecstasy it was frightening. Naruto couldn't ponder on the thought because of the excruciating pain from his mid region. The tears began to fall as he was literally being torn inside out. The light was slowly fading from naruto's vision as more blood gushed out from his insides and as his world blacked out only one thought went through his mind.'_Am I going to die.'_

* * *

All he could feel at the moment was the numbness of his own body, which made it almost impossible to move. He found it strange how quiet everything had gotten. The only sounds he could make out was the splashing of water drops and his own breathing. As his eyes opened he could finally see where he was, which seemed to be a sort of labyrinth.'_Am I dead? What is this place?'_

When he could finally move he began to walk down a corridor where he could of sworn he heard breathing other than his own. The breathing got louder as he reached the end of the hall. After taking a right he could finally make out something in the darkness.'_Bars? Am I in some sort of prison?'_

Naruto finally made a stop in front of the large prison-like cell only to be greeted by large red eyes and sharp teeth.'**So**** yo****u**** h****ave**** fina****lly**** co****me**** t****o**** me**** naru****to.' **The deep and ominous voice seemed to get closer to the bars with the creature itself. When it came to a stop naruto could make out what the creature was and what he saw surprised him to no end. He tried to find his voice but found it difficult to speak and when he did speak it came out more like a stammer "Y-you're the... the-"

'**Yes that's right, I'm the nine-tailed fox' **spoke the proclaimed fox with a huge grin, amused by naruto's reaction.

Naruto struggled to find the right words as he stared at the large fox in bewilderment. So many questions were crossing his mind the current one being, why was the beast that attacked his village six years ago in a place like this. Caught up with his thoughts he finally realized the fox was waiting for him to speak. Not knowing what else to say he chose to just ask what was on his mind since he got here. "What is this place? Am I dead? And what are you doing here?"

**'Well**** sin****ce**** you'****re**** aski****ng**** so**** m****any**** questio****ns**** I'****ll**** ju****st**** ans****wer**** a****ll**** o****f**** the****m**** a****t**** on****ce' **He seemed to have cleared his throat before continuing '**To**** star****t**** of****f**** th****is**** pla****ce**** i****s**** you****r**** subconscio****us**** an****d**** yo****u**** a****re**** no****t**** dea****d**** a****s**** fo****r**** mys****elf**** be****ing**** he****re**** yo****u**** cou****ld**** t****hank**** t****hat**** accur****sed**** Fo****rth**** Hokag****e**** fo****r**** that' **as he spoke of the forth his voice sounded like it had a bitter taste in it and fueled with anger. Naruto chose not to question it for now but he did ask about the first answer he received. "You said this was my subconscious, what did you mean by that?"

'**Simple**** k****it**** th****is**** i****s**** a****ll**** ins****ide**** o****f**** y****our**** m****ind' **he said like it was the simplest thing to understand, but naruto found it anything but simple. "Inside of my mind? How is that possible? I was in my apartment getting beat to death not too long ago"

'**Yes**** yo****u**** we****re,**** b****ut**** you****r**** n****ot**** d****ead**** a****nd**** yo****u**** be****ing**** h****ere**** i****s**** m****y**** doin****g'**

"Then why did you bring me here" naurto asked confused but a little happy knowing he was still alive. He was confused on why and how the fox had brought him here.

'**Well**** i****f**** yo****u**** mu****st**** kno****w ****I**** brou****ght**** you**** h****ere**** t****o**** he****al**** y****ou**** a****fter**** t****he**** ex****treme**** butcher****ing**** y****ou**** recei****ved**** fro****m**** tho****se**** wor****thless**** morta****ls' **His response only seemed to confuse naruto even more than before. "How are you able to heal me?"

'**Since**** I'****m**** seal****ed**** with****in**** yo****u ****I**** ca****n**** pus****h**** so****me**** of m****y**** ch****akra**** in****to**** y****our**** ch****akra**** net****work**** allow****ing**** yo****u**** t****o**** ha****ve ****a**** s****ort**** o****f**** he****aling**** fac****tor' **This intrigued naruto but what really caught his attention was the information of the fox being sealed within him and he couldn't help but ask what he meant. "You said you're sealed within me but how?"

'**If**** yo****u**** w****ere**** listeni****ng**** t****o**** w****hat ****I**** sa****id**** earlie****r,****I**** sai****d**** yo****ur**** previo****us**** Ho****kage**** wa****s**** th****e**** rea****son**** I'****m**** h****ere**** s****ince**** h****e**** w****as**** t****he**** o****ne**** w****ho**** sea****led**** m****e**** ins****ide**** o****f**** yo****u**** wh****en**** y****ou**** wer****e**** nothi****ng**** b****ut ****a**** newbo****rn.' **Naruto soaked up all of this new information. The feeling of betrayal fresh in his mind. He realized that this must be the reason why the village hates him so much and that reason being the fox that was sealed within him. He couldn't believe it was his hero, The Forth, who seal it inside of him. Naruto began to wonder why he was never told.

'_Does the Old Man know about this?' _wondered naruto, referring to the third hokage who he thought of as a grandfather. The nine-tails just sat there watching the boy deal with his conflicted emotions. Not wanting to watch anymore he asked his own question. '**Tell**** m****e**** bo****y,**** w****hy**** do**** y****ou**** n****ot**** fig****ht?'**

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts at the question and answered with on of his own. "What do you mean"

'**Wh****at ****I**** me****an**** i****s**** w****hy**** d****o**** yo****u**** le****t**** thos****e**** peasa****nts**** at****tack**** yo****u**** a****nd**** ne****ver**** fi****ght**** ba****ck?' **he was getting agitated with naruto's cluelessness.

"Well I want to be a shinobi, but my taijutsu isn't great, I don't know any ninjutsu, and my genjutsu is hopeless" naruto told the fox with a tone the fox could only describe as pathetic. After taking in what naruto had told him he came to a decision.'**Very well.'**

"Huh?"

'**Kit**** d****o**** y****ou**** wa****nt**** t****o**** b****e**** stron****g?'**

"yes" the answer was almost automatic, naruto didn't even need to think about. He might not trust the fox completely, but if he could become strong through him then there was no harm in trying.

**'Then I shall train you to the best of my abilities' **with that simple declaration naruto was jumping around with a stupid grin on his face. The nine-tails just watched him as if he was fool and in his eyes he was.'**Stop that and get serious my training won't be a walk in the park, its going to be hell on earth so prepare yourself and from now on you'll refer to me as kurama-sensei.'**

**"**Kurama?"

'**Yes you fool that's my name. Now get out of here I've finished healing all your wounds'**

"Hai kurama-sensei see you later" With that he disappeared leaving kurama to his thoughts.

**'_Something about that boy makes me... uneasy.'_**

* * *

*The present*

When naruto returned to the real world after that he found his apartment vacant with the smell of blood fresh in the air and his wounds healed completely without any scars. He cleaned up without question and just fell asleep.

The months after that were hard with training. Naruto could remember all the crazy work-outs kurama had planned out for him, even though he didn't like doing them, he had to admit they gave great results.

As he lay in his bed ready for sleep he thought about how far he has come in such short time. Kurama said his chakra reserves were at least jounin level and they would keep growing.

He found kurama to be an excellent teacher who pushed him past his limits. The old fox even turned out to be good company, naruto fond himself bonding with his prisoner.

He hasn't told anyone of his new found knowledge not even The third. Even kurama said it would be best if they didn't know just yet. He would also try his best to hide his skills until he made it into the academy where he would be going in a few months. Naruto decided to graduate in his first year so he could continue his training and gain some field experience.

"Yeah soon they'll all know my name"

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**I have a ton of ideas for other chapters and I hope I can write them down to the best of my abilities.**

**See you later. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have returned with chapter two. Please enjoy. It took me while to figure out how organize this so help is always accepted.**

* * *

At the hokage tower Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage, was sitting at his desk, rubbing his temple as he finished the last batch of paperwork... or so he thought. After he placed the recently signed piece of paper onto the pile the door to his office opened to reveal his secretary holding another pile of paper needing to be signed. He sighed in defeat as he laid back in his chair before standing up to look out at the village behind him.

'_I'm getting too old for this'_ he thought as he looked at the villagers bellow going on with their business. He could imagine himself right now enjoying his retirement instead of being cooped up in this office again for another couple of years. He sighed again, he realized he had been doing that a lot ever since he took up the title of hokage again. With the nine-tails incident that happened a couple of years ago, his successor had gave his life for the village leaving him with the man's newborn child. Said child hasn't been seen for awhile even his Anbu couldn't find him and hiruzen was getting worried.'_What would you do at a time like this Minato'_

The boy had gone missing about a month ago and the only reason he hadn't sent search parties outside the village was because of the reports he got from the villagers that seemed to have seen him around the village. He called off his Anbu believing the boy was fine and just wanted to be left alone, but he couldn't leave him alone for long with the council getting restless for something to be done for the boy.

The civilian council didn't want him to be walking through the village because of their own cowardice, so they sided with his old friend Danzo, who leaded his own little ROOT organization. They wanted Danzo to take the boy for 'Training', but Sarutobi knew Danzo only wanted to turn Naruto into a mindless weapon.

He was pulled out of his train of thought when one of his Anbu appeared in his office. Even though he was wearing a mask Sarutobi could tell who he was."Report"

"Hokage-sama they have begun their planning, it doesn't seem like they'll change their minds." said the Anbu ninja with a bit of sadness.

Sarutobi let out a long sigh before answering. "I see, I'll have to go over this with the village elders keep up your observations until further notice." The Anbu bowed his head before responding "Very well, Hokage-sama." With that he disappeared out of sight leaving a few leaves where he was recently standing.

The aged hokage was afraid of what he might need to do. When the nine-tails attacked the village, reports came in reporting that the fox's eyes distinctively looked like a sharingan. Ever since that time the Uchiha clan has been put under a magnifying glass and pushed to the far end of the village in isolation. It was getting obvious that they weren't taking it well and the village was getting suspicious.

The Anbu who recently left was one of two spies he had keeping tabs on the clan, but he wasn't any ordinary spy, no he was an anbu captain and an Uchiha clan member. The boy was young too, only thirteen, but very talented; his name was Itachi Uchiha. It was him and another Uchiha, who went by the name shisui, who came to him with the information of a possible clan betrayal.

For the time being he only gave them assignments to keep a close eye on their own people. Soon after that they confirmed that the Uchiha were going to plan a coup d'état. It was then their mission to take part in the clan meetings and report anything important.

With the report itachi just gave him, he knew he would have to discuss his next move with the village elders who so happen to be Danzo and his old teammates.

Sarutobi began to rub his head again knowing of the impending headache he would receive in such a meeting. He just hoped he wouldn't have to do anything too rash against the Uchiha because he was really getting tired of all the bloodshed. Being apart of three major world wars could do that to a man.

'_I'm really not getting any younger. I'll soon die from the stress more than anything else'_ he thought tiredly.

* * *

On the other side of the village in a training ground in a hidden location we find naruto (7 years old) hard at work.

"996... 997... 998... 999... 1000!" After he completed his 1000 one-handed push-ups naruto began his meditation.

'_Hey kurama-sensei will I be heading back home soon its been a month now and the academy is one day away'_

_'**Yes, so it seems. You're training has come along nicely in only one years time. You'll be way past any level of skill that's required in that academy. So you better not stay long, so I can continue your training.' **_spoke kurama from the inside of naruto's head. '_**You know I'm a little surprised your training went so well I was expecting you to act like an idiot and make this hard on me.'**_

_'Aw come on sensei, you gotta give me some credit. When it comes to get stronger I never play around'_

_'**Hm maybe your right, NOW NO MORE CHIT CHAT GET BACK TO WORK!' **_the sudden shout got naruto out of his meditation and left him a little startled. He quickly got up and formed a shadow clone to spar with. Over the past year his taijutsu was nearly flawless and his ninjutsu was devastating, But with the help of kurama he realized he would never be able to use genjutsu, not even to save his life.

He was a little put down by it, but got over it and only focused on his strengths. His chakra reserves easily surpassed any jonin in the village and the heavy weights he carried on his limbs helped tone his body, improving his speed ten-fold with his physical strength. Kurama told him that at this point he should even be able to take on a chunin on equal grounds, but that has been left to be seen.

Naruto dispelled his clone believing it was a good time for a brake. He sat against a tree in the shade, wiping the sweat of his forehead. He began to think about the academy and wondered if he would make any friends, probably not since he was planning to graduate early what would be the point of having friends when you wouldn't be seeing them for long. All he could look forward to now was going home and sleeping in his bed rather than the ground or in a tree._'And its not like anybody would want to be my friend'_

Clearing his mind, naruto stood up and preparing the next phase in his training; chakra control. Though his chakra control wasn't bad he still saw room for improvement. Not wanting to slack-off on anything else he created a group of clones and ordered them to head toward to konoha's library and study scrolls for his knowledge. He found this method of learning quick and precise since he received all of his clone's memories and experience once he dispelled them. It was the main reason for his speedy advancements in power.

"ALL RIGHT LETS GET TO WORK!" he shouted to the group of clones he ordered to stay an assist in his training. They saluted to him like soldiers to a general. " SURE THING BOSS! "

* * *

*2 days later*

In another part of the village, laid one of the village's most prestigious clans, the Hyuga clan. Their home was basically a huge compound that home two halves of their clan; the main family and the branch family. The branch family has been serving the main family since they joined the village ranks. The main family even created a seal to keep the branch family loyal and to protect their precious bloodline limit; the Byakugan. They called it the caged bird seal. Every branch member received this seal as a child.

At this very moment a main house member was sparring with a branch member in the main house's family dojo. Its was a battle between a girl who looked like she would fall over if you so much as glanced at her and a boy who kept a straight face, but if you looked closely at his eyes you would see hate and resentment.

The girl was currently on her knees breathing heavily, while the boy stood over her triumphantly. A intimidating man who was watching over the sparring match gave a disapproving look to the girl on the floor. "Enough! Neji you may leave let me speak with my daughter privately."

"Hai! Hiashi-sama" the boy named neji bowed before leaving the dojo with a satisfied smirk that went unnoticed by Hiashi. When the door closed Hiashi went to address his daughter."Hinata stand! It is unbecoming of a clan heiress to grovel on the ground like a weakling and to lose to a branch member no less, you truly are a disappointment."

Those words alone made hinata want to crawl into a hole and never come out. Ever since she began training with her father she has been nothing but a disappointment in his eyes. She could never please him and never win his praise only his disapproval.

She shakily got to her feet and looked up to her father only to see his stern face stare back at her almost emotionless. Hinata found herself not able to hold his gaze and looked at the ground. This only worked to agitate Hiashi even more. Before she knew Hiashi had struck her in anger. "Why are you always acting so weak?! At this rate your younger sister will have to be assigned as our new heiress."

"I-I a-am s-sorry F-father" she squeaked out before she was silenced by his shouts.

"Enough! I got to your room and wait for Ko to come retrieve you. I don't want you in the compound for the rest of the day!"

With that being said he left the dojo and headed to his study leaving hinata dejected. She headed to her room and got changed. After some time waiting she received a call from her door."Hinata-sama I have come to retrieve you." From the sound of the voice she could tell it was her bodyguard Ko. She quickly got to her feet and headed out the door. Ko led her through the village by hand. They were heading toward the park. Hinata was getting nervous since she was never good with talking to others especially kids her age.

After Ko left her so she could go along and play she found herself roaming the park. Every time she came to the park she would always see kids playing and running around, but she could never find the nerve to join them. At the moment she was looking for someone she had seen in the park every time she came here. He was a boy who was always alone she noticed him always standing alone and staring at the other kids playing. He's the one person who she wanted to talk to the most, but she hadn't seen him around for awhile and she was getting worried.

In her musing Hinata didn't watch where she was going and accidently bumped into someone. She fell over and now stared at three boys who towered over her. "Hey you should watch where you're going" said one of the boys who seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Hey look at her eyes dude she's a hyuga."

"So your one of those arrogant hyugas who think your better than everyone else like that douche Neji."

"N-no I'm n-not"

"Well I don't care if your a hyuga or not you better apologize to me" said the older kid completely ignoring hinata's claim.

They began to drag hinata into the forest and threw here onto her knees and began to taunt her. "Now apologize before I change my mind"

"I-I'm s-sorry"

"What was that I couldn't hear you speak up"

"I'm s-sorry"

"Bah! What a useless hyuga maybe we should teach her lesson" suggested on of the boys receiving agreement from his companions. Hinata could feel her eyes water eyes they began to stomp on her and laugh.'_Someone help me'_

_"_HEY! What do you think your doing?!"

* * *

*5 minutes earlier*

"Man, I can't wait to get home and fill my belly with good old ramen." shouted naruto as he began heading home fantasizing about his favorite meal. His fantasizing was interrupted by kurama's stern voice.'**_Naruto I don't want you eating to much of that stuff, I want you to grow properly'_**

"I already know that kurama-sensei you already said that it was part of my training to eat healthy, so let me have this ok."

'**_Fine, but if you start eating that stuff like before, you won't get any training from me. I refuse to train a midget."_**

"Hmph, Whatever."

On his way through the forest naruto's focus was disturbed by a slight sound in up ahead. He sped up his pace toward the noise only to find three boy beating on a defenseless girl. Enraged naruto shouted out at them. "HEY! What do you think your doing?!"

The boys seemed startled by the shout and turned around to face naruto. At first they had a look of fear in their faces but once their eyes landed on naruto it turned to annoyance and then amusement. "Hey guys look its the demon brat"

'_Their calling me a brat?'_

"What's a loser like you doing here. why don't you crawl back under the rock you came from?" They began to surround him with smug faces. Naruto was just standing their patiently wait for the moment to act. The boy who seemed to be their leader put his hand on naruto's shoulder. "Hey what's your problem cat got your tongue?"

In that instant naruto grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back before the other boys could react tripped them both by aiming for their feet. When they stood up they rushed him all at once, but naruto found no trouble with disposing them as fast as he did the first time. With a quick maneuver he knocked one of them out with a chop to the head dropping him unconscious. Once he was down the other two picked him up and ran away like the cowards they were.'_huh, not even a warm-up.'_

Once they were gone naruto turned to the girl he had saved who was now staring at him in aw. Naruto instantly noticed her eyes. '_A hyuga?'_

"Um are you ok?"

She seemed to be pushed out of her stupor by his concern and her face instantly turned a dark shade of red.'_Is she sick or something?'_

* * *

Hinata couldn't believe what just occurred in the past few seconds. One instant she's being beaten down by a bunch a bullies and then she's being saved by the same boy she was searching for. He looked a little different, but she knew that blond hair, those cute whiskers, and those beautiful cerulean blue eyes.

"Um are you ok"

At that moment she realized she had been staring at her savior and probably making a fool out of herself. "Y-yes I'm a-alright, t-thank you."

He smiled at her making her cheeks heat up. Her shyness began to take affect and she found herself not being able to look at him in the face.

"Uh are you sure, you're looking a little red there"

Hinata was pretty sure she resembled a tomato at the moment. She was so embarrassed that she almost didn't nonticed the hand he was offering to help her stand. She looked at it for a moment before accepting it. His hand was so warm and big compared to her but most of all it felt comforting. She found herself not wanting to let go. Sadly she had to or else he'd think she was some type of weirdo. "T-thank you"

"No problem I just hope your Ok."

The sincerity of his words kept her hot in the face, she just couldn't find what to say to her hero. And even if if she did have something to say she wouldn't have the chance to tell him since her bodyguard, ko, came running along to take her home. "Hinata-sama, what are you doing out here?" He was concerned at first but when he caught sight of the boy he hastily took her by the hand and began to drag her away. "Come Hinata-sama you mustn't associate yourself with that boy."

"B-but... he saved me."

"Hinata-sama he is dangerous we must go now." Before she could protest any longer, Hinata was already being dragged out of the forest leaving naruto alone. She looked over her shoulder to see him staring back at her. Gathering all the confidence she could, Hinata waved good-bye.

* * *

Well that was surprising, naruto wasn't surprised that the adult was keeping the girl away from him, but he was surprised when the girl all of a sudden waved at him. '_That's something I don't see everyday.'_

"Well no point in thinking about it I should head home."

With a quick sprint he found himself already in the front of his doorstep. Entering his apartment he fond just like he left it, with a little bit of dust of course. At the moment all he could think of was tomorrow, he would be heading into the academy and finally be able to start his ninja career.

After the last spec of dust was gone the sun had already gone down Getting his night clothes naruto headed toward his bed. Laying down he reflected on his day, letting his thoughts lead him into his sleep. He thought back onto the girl he saved earlier and how she acted._'Hm I wonder if I'll see her again someday?"_

With that in mind sleep took ahold of him and the last hours of the day went by without a sound.

* * *

**Finished it for today. Couldn't think very clearly hope it turned out ok.**

**I'll be working on the next chapter. **

**LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for chapter 3 three started working on it when something hit me.**

**So hear me out, I was watching youtube got bored pulled out my phone and began listening to music and BAM I was hit with inspiration for some chapters, but sadly it was for chapters later into the story,(Don't you just hate when that happens.)**

**Well enough rambling lets get moving so I can get to work on those chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

The sun was rising and illuminating the village and our favorite blond was already up and moving.

Naruto had woken up 2 hours prior to get a morning workout before turning his attention to today's main event. He was on his 50th lap around the village and couldn't help but skip around a few times to show his excitement for the big step he was about to take. "Finally! The day is hear I'm going to become a NINJA!" he shouted nearly waking up the entire vilge with his proclamation.

'**_Baka, don't shout so loud early in the morning. And just for a reminder you won't be a ninja until you take the graduation exam which is in about a few months.'_**

That instantly put a damper on naruto's spirits. '_Man kurama-sensei you really have a way of killing my mood don't you.' _

'**_Maybe' _**he chuckled, while naruto pouted to himself thinking it was best to head home to clean himself up. After finishing up his last lap he made a dash for home, nearly tripping over himself a few times. He finally landed on his porch which led into his apartment. Naruto wasted no time taking a cold and unforgiving shower. '_Damn, that landlord always leaving me with this freezing ice water.'_

He left the shower with a chill and headed to his drawer and took out some casual clothing. It wasn't anything special, just a white shirt with a red swirl on the front and black cargo shorts. He took a quick look in the mirror before heading out.

On his way to the academy he stopped by ichiraku's for a healthy breakfast courtesy of kurama-sensei. He ate without a complaint much to kurama's appreciation. Paying for his morning meal naruto waved good-bye to teuchi and his daughter, Ayame. They wished him luck on his first day and to be careful.

Walking down the street naruto could feel the glares practically boring into his skull, but he paid them no mind and continued on his way. A while later he could see the academy dead ahead, he picked up the pace and took off in a sprint. Entering the courtyard, he could see kids and their families already their entering the building. Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit envious of those kids, not having any parents of his own.

Still he wouldn't let that bother him any longer. He went in and began to search for his classroom. Upon finding it he found it rather empty. There were only a few kids already in their seats, at the moment he only counted three. '_Hm, Maybe I got here a little early'_

**_'You don't say.'_** mocked kurama, infuriating naruto to no end. Making a quick inspection naruto noticed the first kid sitting in the front in the third column. He seemed anxious, he wore black shorts, with a black high collar shirt, and ninja sandals. By the crest on his shirt naruto could tell the boy was an Uchiha. The other boy sported a high collar coat which covered most of his body, he had a pair of sun glasses on too.'_Must be an aburame'_

The third person caught naruto's attention the most. He couldn't believe it. Sitting there in the middle top row was the hyuga girl he saved the other day from those bullies. She seemed to be staring off into space until her gaze turned to him. Her face instantly turned red and she began to look down onto the desk table. Naruto wondered if she was sick because she seemed to do that a lot.

Most of the seats were empty but naruto thought it would be better to sit next to the hyuga. '_This may be my chance to make a friend.'_

"Hey you don't mind if I sit here do you?"

Her head shot up hearinig his voice allowing naruto to see her face in all it's red blushing glory. Naruto thought it made her look cute, but he washed the thought away so he wouldn't get distracted. She stared at him for awhile looking at him as if he had grown two heads. With quite the stutter as before she spoke up. "U-um s-sure y-you c-can s-sit d-down I-I d-don't m-mind."

"Thanks" Naruto took his seat to her right and tried to strike a conversation to pass the time. "Hey I didn't tell you before, but my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki and I hope we can get along." He gave her a friendly smile that made her head spin and her face began to resemble an apple.

"Y-yeah. M-my n-name I-is H-hinata H-hyuga I-I'm pleased to m-meet you Naruto-kun"

Naruto's smile widened. He couldn't help but feel good that he was actually having a normal conversation with someone his age. Soon after other kids began to pour in and the classroom was filled the chatter of girls and boys alike. They all went silent when a puff of smoke appeared in the front of the classroom. When the smoke cleared it revealed what seemed to be two chunin. One was average height, had brown hair, and was wearing a konoha flak-jacket, but what stood out the most to naruto was the scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. The other had shoulder-length light blue hair that almost looked white, he wore a konoha flak-jacket like the other chunin, but his forehead protector was being worn almost like a bandana.

Silencing the murmurs that started up since their arrival the brown haired man began to speak. "Alright listen up, my name is Iruka Umino and this is Mizuki. We will be your instructors for the duration of the time you stay in the academy. You will refer to us as Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei, understood?"

"HAI, SENSEI" The entire class shouted in response. Iruka continued on about what they would be learning under their care. Naruto soon found himself looking out the window in boredom and disappointment. '_This isn't as great as I thought it would be.'_

**_'You shouldn't have expected anything with the academies low standards.'_**

_'I guess your right. Maybe I should ask Iruka-sensei when the next genin exam is gonna be held.'_

**_'That's a good idea. Maybe you should be paying attention in class too, so you won't make a fool out of yourself'_**

_'What do you m-" _Naruto couldn't finish that thought, feeling a searing pain in the side of his head. He realized that Iruka-sensei had thrown a piece of chalk at his head to get his attention. "Hey you, what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Well Naruto Uzumaki I wouldn't mind if you returned to earth and paid attention in class." A series of giggles sprouted from the class but were quickly silenced by Iruka who went back to his boring lecture.

Naruto tried to listen but soon found himself daydreaming and disregarding the entire lecture.

* * *

After two hours of nothing but Iruka talking the bell finally rung for lunch. The kids ran out into the yard with their lunches and friends, breaking into their conversations. Naruto found out the Uchiha was named sasuke, he had a bunch of girls crowding him and asking him to eat with them. He seemed annoyed, but just continued to eat in silence, ignoring the girls who surrounded him.

The aburame was named shino, he seemed to keep to himself and would rather not be bothered. It seemed the inuzuka boy didn't catch this because he kept asking the boy to have lunch with him. It might have been minor, but naruto could notice the little twitch in the aburame's eye.

Naruto walked around the yard not really having anything to eat since he didn't really think about it when he got here. He found Hinata sitting under a tree silently eating her lunch. He walked over to her, she hadn't noticed him yet until he sat down next to her. "Hey sorry to bother you again, just thought you could use some company."

"I-its alright" They sat in a comfortable silence, but naruto spoke up when he noticed hinata wasn't really doing anything."Hey hinata aren't you going to eat you've been staring at your food for awhile"

"Huh? Oh y-yes s-sorry" Hinata couldn't believe she just spaced out like that. When naruto sat down with her she got excited and forgot about her lunch. 'Lunch' she finally noticed naruto didn't have anything to eat."Naruto-kun would you like to have some of my lunch?"

"Hey you didn't stutter." Hinata was surprised with herself for the second time that day. She didn't even notice that she didn't stutter, the words just came out without a second thought. She looked at naruto who was smiling at her, she couldn't help but let a small smile tug on her own lips. Naruto later accepted her offer and they both ate in silence until the bell rung for them to return to class.

* * *

Once classes were over naruto said his good-byes to hinata who quickly became his first real friend. He felt so happy knowing he was creating bonds with someone. He found her kind of weird with all her fiddling and blushing, but those were some of the things he liked about her. She was painfully shy but her kindness made up for it and he was planning on working her out of her shell.

Besides Hinata the rest of his day in the academy was uneventful and boring. He was feeling the need for some training, so he headed home to get his ninja gear. He headed toward the usual training ground and created his usual amount of clones. When he sparred with his clones he always felt like he had something missing. He didn't feel complete and as he fought, it suddenly hit him. He instantly dispersed his clones and spoke to his sensei. '_Kurama-sensei I want a sword.'_

**_'And why would you want that?'_**

_'I don't know I just feel like I need one its one of those feelings, you know."_

**_'No, I don't know, but if you want a sword go ahead I won't stop you. I'm just telling you now you'll have to wait till you become a genin because I'm pretty sure they won't sell a sword to a 7 year old civilian boy.'_**

'_Yeah your probably right. But that just gives me another reason to graduate early.'_ With a new found determination naruto went back to his training when a sudden thought occurred to him.'_Aw-man I forgot to ask Iruka-sensei when the next genin exam is. Maybe if I hurry I could still ask.'_

Naruto took off at his top speed toward the academy.

* * *

Iruka was still in his classroom after the first day at the academy. He found the children a little energetic, but it made his day eventful. Some of them seemed more problematic than others, but he hoped he could help them in a way.

Iruka knew he would have to settle in for what would be the longest 5 years of his life. He didn't mind, if it meant he could help today's youth become remarkable shinobi. Looking after the next generation was always something he looked forward to and watching his students grow was beneficial as it is, now he was beginning his planning for the rest of the year. He was contemplating on wether testing them in their taijutsu or chakra control.'_Maybe I'll just let them decide.'_

"Hey sensei can I ask you something?"

"HUH!" Iruka was startled by the sudden question. He thought he was alone, not even expecting anyone to come in. He looked in the direction of the voice, Iruka quickly noticed the blond hair and realized who it was. '_But how'd he sneak up on me, without me knowing? I didn't even hear him enter the room." _he quickly composed himself before answering the boy's question."Oh its you naruto. What can I help you with?"

"Well sensei I was wondering when the next genin exam would be taking place."

Iruka was confused by the question. Not in the sense that he didn't know the answer, but the fact that a first year was asking such a question."Why would you want to know that? You only just entered the academy."

"I know, but it can't hurt to try." Naruto tried not to give away anything, so playing like a ignorant fool should work in his favor to ease Iruka's suspicions.**'Believe me kit you don't have to 'play' the part.' **Naruto ignored his sensei's remark and kept his attention on Iruka.

Iruka was wondering if he was serious or not. Did this boy really believe he could pass such an exam in only his first year? This was the thought passing iruka's mind. He chose to humor the boy and answer him anyway. "Well the next exam is in six months and if your really thinking about taking it, you better prepare yourself."

"Don't worry I'll be ready. Thanks a lot sensei!" Naruto left through the open door, leaving Iruka once again to think over what just happened. _'Something about that boy feels strange. And its not that fox.'_

Iruka had known what naruto carried since he first saw him, but he really didn't care about it. But just now as he was speaking to the boy he felt something strange and it frightened him. The boy seemed so energetic but the feeling he just got from him was the exact opposite. '_Something's not right. Maybe I should speak to lord third.'_

* * *

Elsewhere in the Hokage tower, Hiruzen Sarutobi was seated with Danzo and his old teammates, Homura and koharu. They were discussing about their next move against the Uchiha clan. For Sarutobi it was more like a battle of words, the odds being three against one. Sarutobi wished to solve this conflict peacefully to avoid bloodshed, but his teammates, who had sided with Danzo, thought it would be best to dispose of the Uchiha before they became a serious threat to the village. Hiruzen knew they had what was best for the village in mind, but he still found it a little overboard.

"Sarutobi you know what could happen to the village if they revolt, so stop being stubborn and just eliminate them." To make his point a little more clear, Hamura resorted to shouting, hoping to get the hokage to agree to their plan. He got even more frustrated when Hiruzen just kept spouting his nonsense about peace and harmony. Both him and koharu thought Danzo should of been Hokage. They believed his way and logic was what the village needed, not sarutobi's softness and ideals.

"Please understand that conflict never solves anything, it only brings more conflict." Hiruzen knew this was leading no where, these old bats are just to stubborn.'_But then again who am I to talk'_

Their bickering was interrupted by one of their spies who had entered unannounced. It was Shisui Uchiha he walked to the center of the room before bowing to them. "Forgive me for my disrespect, honorable elders but I came to report on the latest meeting."

"Very well, you may continue." Hiruzen knew it wasn't going to be good news, there was no harm in hoping.

"Well they have begun to set up separate coordinates around the village for separate squadrons they have set up as part of the Uchiha police force. They want all of their mobile units on standby until they announce their attack on a specific date that hasn't been revealed." With a long sigh shisui continued his report "To put it all in a nutshell... the coup is still in motion."

"I see..." hiruzen was afraid of this and he couldn't help but be saddened by the situation. Danzo was beginning to get irritated by hiruzen's silence and chose to speak up. "So what's you plan now? Hiruzen. If we don't act soon it'll be too late."

Hiruzen gave a thoughtful 'Hm' before Danzo continued "Look. As hokage it is necessary to make difficult decisions. And now is the time to do just that." Hiruzen began to think again until shisui began to speak.

"Please. Wait." Before speaking any further shisui raised his head so to look at the elders directly. "I may have an alternative. There's a plan I'd like to tell you about if you would allow me."

Hope shone in Hiruzen's eyes as he heard this, thinking it might be to good to be true."A plan, you say?" Danzo didn't waste any time trying to make Hiruzen reconsider whatever he was hoping on. "This is just wasting time. There are no other options."

Hiruzen simply ignored him and asked shisui to continue.

"I will use my Mangekyo Sharingan on the clan." This surprised the four elderly shinobi wondering if the boy was actually serious. "Do you understand what you are considering? You'll be carrying a heavy burden on your shoulders."

"I understand Lord Hokage, but its still worth it if it means protecting those dear to me." The old hokage gave a heavy sigh before contemplating over the plan.'_If all goes well then it might even work. It won't hurt to try.'_

"Well if you believe in this plan of yours, then do as you wish."

"Thank you sir."Shisui bowed his head with the upmost gratitude, happy that he'll be able to protect his friends. He left in haste to prepare for his plan leaving the elders to themselves.

'_I hope you succeed Shisui. Now all I can do is wait.'_

In deep thought Hiruzen didn't notice the look in Danzo's eyes as the Uchiha left. A look that would most likely bring trouble in the near future.

* * *

**So I finished up this chapter up today and thought 'Hey maybe I should upload it now.'**

**So I did and hear it is. Next chapter we will see what happen to shisui(Even though you should already know) and the fate of the Uchiha clan.**

**BYE-BYE :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here we go with chapter 4.**

**I really HAD to fight my laziness to pick up my laptop. Really wish I was shikamaru right now. Moving on. I chose to shorten shisui's little battle because going with the whole thing would be way to much work. **

**NOW ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

* * *

After half a month of preparation shisui was prepared to go through with his plan. In all honesty he wasn't really preparing because there was no need to prepare anything. The plan was quite simple, go in cast his kotoamatsukami and stop the coup. It was simple, the past two weeks were just used so he could gather up all his confidence.

It was difficult keeping his plan a secret from his best friend, Itachi, especially with him being as perspective as he is. And once itachi does find out he'll probably be mad at him for doing this without him. But no matter, shisui knew this was necessary to keep everyone together.

He took off into the trees and began to dash from branch to branch. If his plan succeeds everything will be okay, for his clan and the village. Reaching his destination shisui looked out at his clan compound. He watched as families went about their lives happily. Children were running around with their parents living carefree. It brought a smile to shisui's face, but it soon turned into a frown by his next thought. '_I can't believe those power hungry fools would risk this all because of their pathetic pride. Well no more.'_

As he was preparing to cast his kotoamatsukami, he sensed a presence. Quickly turning around he saw a pair of kunai hurling towards him. He jumped off the branch he was perched on and began to run deeper into the forest. He entered field presumably a training ground, then turned around to face his pursuers.

They appeared from the forest a second later. There were five of them, they all wore masks like Anbu, but shisui could tell they were not Anbu. '_ROOT ninja. This must be Danzo's doing.'_

After finishing that thought Danzo appeared behind the group of masked shinobi that attacked him. "Very well done. Your reputation precedes you shisui of the Teleportation."

"DANZO! What is the meaning of this?"

"Kotoamatsukami a genjutsu that inserts false experiences into a persons mind. Such an ability is wasted on stopping a mere coup, don't you think? It would be in better use in the hands of someone like me."

"So that's what your after. I won't let you ruin my clan for your selfish ambitions!" Shisui was fuming with anger as he stared down this man who dares to stand in his way.

"Selfish? Your mistaken all of my ambitions are for the good of the village. And your clan was ruined to begin with. Once this coup is stopped there will be another not too far behind. So it is best just to get rid of them."

Getting into his fighting stance, shisui looked at Danzo with the intent to kill. "I won't let you!"

The ROOT ninja were prepared to attack, but were stopped by Danzo who put a hand up for them to stand down. "I will handle this, you all stay back." They nodded and disappeared into the forest. Danzo tured his attention back to shisui who had his sharingan blazing and ready. Danzo only smirked at him. "Prepare yourself boy."

"I should be saying the same to you.(Fire style: Fire ball jutsu)" A huge fire came directly toward Danzo who dodged to the side without much effort. He began to weave hand signs and took a deep breath."(Wind style: Air bullets)"

Clear projectiles flew by shisui as he flipped over the deadly bullets, but not without taking minor damage. His arm was cut around his bicep with his ankle, but it was barely a nick.

Shisui began to rush Danzo while weaving hand signs."(Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu)" Little fire balls headed toward Danzo who kept on dodging not noticing shisui closing in on him. When shisui was in proximity he threw a punch to Danzo's face effectively catching the old man off guard. Danzo quickly recovered and kicked shisui in the gut, then aimed for his face, but the kick was stopped mid-swing by shisui right hand. With his physical strength shisui tossed Danzo toward a tree by his leg causing Danzo to hit the tree head first. Pulling out a kunai shisui ran toward his downed opponent. Danzo got up to see shisui heading his way. Thinking fast Danzo pulled out a few shuriken and threw it at shisui, but not before adding some of his wind nature to it making them look like disks.

Seeing the shuriken coming at him and the wind nature added to them shisui knew they'd cut right threw his kunai. Without a second thought shisui ducked under the shuriken and threw his kunai at Danzo. In retaliation Danzo threw his own kunai at shisui's kunai causing them to collide and proceed to fall to the ground harmlessly.

Their battle soon turned into fierce taijutsu with shisui having the upper-hand on the old man. With each punch and kick their movement was getting sluggish and their breathing was getting harder.

Taijutsu soon turned into Ninjutsu and with all their advanced and high level jutsu their chakra was depleting at a fast rate. After their final clash in the air they were standing in the middle of the field trying to catch their breath. Danzo was the first to speak. "I guess it won't be easy taking that eye. In that case I'll have to make an opportunity." He lifted his hand signaling to the ROOT ninja who were hiding in the bushes behind him to come forth. They instantly appeared in front of Danzo who ordered them to attack.

Shisui saw the ROOT ninja heading his way and quickly went on the defense. That was all he could do, he was nearly out of chakra and he was also physically exhausted. His movements weren't perfect causing him to leave a few openings which Danzo took account of.

With a burst of speed Danzo appeared behind shisui with an outstretched arm. Shisui turned around only to feel a stinging pain in his right eye. Dashing away from Danzo he covered his right eye only to realize it wasn't there anymore. Looking back at Danzo with his left eye, he saw Danzo holding his eye in his hand.

Danzo ordered his men to extract shisui left eye as well, but shisui knew he couldn't let that happen.'_I've got to get away.' _Digging into his pouch shisui took out two smoke bomb and threw them onto the ground. Under the cover of the smoke he used the shunshin jutsu to teleport away.

Once the smoke cleared and shisui was gone, Danzo began to order his ROOT ninja. "Find him he couldn't have gone far." They bowed and took off into the forest leaving Danzo alone in the clearing.

* * *

At the ninja academy things were normal and for naruto normal meant boring. The past two weeks went by like the first day. Iruka-sensei would lecture the class on something he already knew, they'd break for lunch, then they would return to iruka-sensei's boring lecture. The only upside would be Hinata. She was the only person he spoke to and it seemed he was the only person that she would speak to. Most of the other girls would be fawning over sasuke who acted indifferent to everyone else. Naruto just passed this on as the uchiha clan's pride or a superiority complex. At the moment he was the best in the class at ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu only because naruto chose not to show any of his real skill this soon.

Besides the girls and sasuke, naruto has had a few interactions with his other classmates. He had met them during his time in detention for spacing out in class. The first was a boy named Shikamaru Nara and like many from the Nara clan he was very lazy and would sleep in class. The other was Kiba Inuzuka, he was quite loud, but he helped out naruto pull a few pranks on Iruka-sensei. The last was Choji Akimichi, he always had a bag of chips with him in class and he _almost _beat naruto at a ramen eating contest. Kurama wasn't very happy at the amount of ramen naruto had eaten that day so the next day naruto's training was doubled as punishment.

As for Hinata she was the one person naruto talked to the most since she was the only one he called 'Friend'. But even though he didn't call those other guys his friends it still made him happy knowing he could get along with others. Back to Hinata, naruto found her to be as insecure as she is shy. When she made lunch for them last week she kept telling him how it might not be that good, but when he tasted her food he was captivated by how good it was. When he voiced his thoughts on her meal she would just turn away in embarrassment.

He still tried to get her over her shyness, but he had to admit it was a challenge. One time he asked her why she blushed all the time and the next thing he knew she fainted. '_Maybe its an illness.'_ he thought but chose not to question her any further. She was still kind as ever especially when sparring. It didn't matter who her opponent was she would hold back her punches so she wouldn't hurt anyone. Naruto knew he'd have to fix that at some point.

They were all in lunch at the moment and naruto was with Hinata in their usual place under the tree they had their first lunch. "So Hinata-chan what did you make today?"

Hinata pulled out a box and opened it to reveal her latest delicacy. Naruto just drooled at the sight and he couldn't believe what he was looking at. "Is that ramen?" Hinata just blushed and nodded her head timidly. "I-I m-made it for y-you, N-naruto-kun."

"Really?! Thanks a lot Hinata-chan I can't wait to try it." Hinata removed the bowl from the box with a pair of chopsticks, handing the bowl over to naruto. She reached into the box to take out her own lunch, but she waited for naruto to taste her homemade ramen before eating her own meal. After he took the first bite he just stared at the bowl without saying a thing. Hinata was getting worried that it wasn't good and that he didn't like it. "I-is it a-alright?"

He still didn't give an answer and hinata was about to begin apologizing before he yelled out. "THIS IS THE BEST RAMEN EVER!" His outburst got the attention of their entire class who began to glare at him for being noisy. He ignored the glares and turned to hinata with a large smile an his face. "This ramen of yours is even better than ichiraku's, but don't tell him I said that."

"R-really?"

"Yep, never tasted anything like it."

On the inside Hinata was jumping with joy. Last night she wanted to make naruto a special lunch and with his love for ramen she thought she could make something he would enjoy. She never expected him to like it this much. It brought a nice warm feeling to her heart knowing she made him happy.

After lunch, class had begun again and naruto was just waitng for the time to run out. It was almost time to leave and Iruka wanted to announce something. "Listen up everyone! Tomorrow we'll be having a tournament to determine where you stand in class so come prepared. You are dismissed."

Naruto walked out along side hinata who seemed worried. "What's the matter Hinata-chan?" She kept her eyes on the ground, but still answered his question. "W-well t-tomorrow-"

"You're worried about fighting, right?"

She only nodded as he continued "Don't worry about it Hinata-chan you'll do great. Your the strongest girl I know."

She lifted her head and looked at him with shock clear on her face. "You think I'm strong." Naruto began to grin noting how she didn't stutter. "Of course I do and you should to."

Getting over her shock she started blushing again and nodded. "T-thank you, Naruto-kun I'll do my best." They came to a crossroads and took off in separate directions after saying their good-byes.

On her way home Hinata had a new found confidence and determination, while thinking about her blond friend. '_I won't disappoint you Naruto-kun.'_

* * *

**_'Those were some encouraging words back their kit.'_ **kurama had been listening to the whole thing since he really didn't have anything better to do. When your kept prisoner inside someone you find out that all you can really do with your time is sleep or think. The only activity that you can actually find entertaining is checking on your wardens daily life, which kurama has been doing for the past year training the boy.

So the little moment that transpired between his jailer and the hyuga girl hadn't gone unnoticed by the demon fox. He was rather intrigued with how naruto acted around the girl. Naruto seemed happier than he has ever seen him and it was the girls doing.

'_Well I'm glad you think so because they were meant to encourage her.'_ Naruto sounded rather proud that he could help hinata and he was. It meant that he could help others especially people close to him like hinata.

**_'Hm, sounds like your quite smitten with her.'_** Kurama had a nice devious smile adorning his lips as he spoke. His amusement only grew as naruto began to stutter and trip over his own words. '_Its not like that. I just want her to be more confident in herself. We're just friends.'_

_**'Whatever you say kit... I'm sure she'll become a fine mate in the future.' **_he whispered the last part to himself so naruto wouldn't overhear, but naruto did hear it but not so clearly._ 'What was that sensei?'_

'_**NOTHING! Just talking to myself. Now get a move on or I'll double your training again.'**_

_'HAI SENSEI!' _Naruto made a sprint toward his secret training ground to begin his daily training regiment. He had doubled his weights that kurama had required him to wear at all times, even in his sleep. It slowed him down more than usual with the added weight, but it made him even faster and stronger. He could basically see the results when he sparred with them off, he amazed himself on how fast he was progressing. '_I guess taking kurama-sensei's offer on advance weight training was a good call'_

When he arrived to his training ground he found it a little beat up. There were kunai and shuriken scattered everywhere, some of the grass looked charred, and a few tree were either falling apart or completely destroyed. But what he noticed the most was the blood that had tainted the green grass with its dark rosy red. '_Was there a battle here? But how did they find this training ground?'_

Naruto prepared his kunai just incase anybody was still in the area. '_Kurama-sensei can you sense anyone nearby?'_

**_'No kit we're the only ones here.'_**

Naruto put away his kunai and let out a sigh. He was hoping no one would find this place, but since it was discovered he would have to relocate to a different training ground to avoid detection._ 'Damn and just when this place was starting to grow on me.'_

_**'Yeah**** it real sad, now lets get going I already have a training ground in mind.'**_

Naruto perked up instantly forgetting about his previous depression and wondered what the fox had in mind. '_Really where to?'_

**_'Have you ever heard of The Forest of Death'_**

* * *

Itachi was running through the night at his full speed. He had stayed home until sasuke went to bed until he received a message from his best friend, shisui. Itachi hadn't seen him for about two weeks, he was beginning to get worried. Though they grew up together and were best friends, itachi always thought of shisui as an older brother. Even in times of war they were close. The war actually helped them see beyond the Uchiha Clan's pride and help them see the bigger picture. This is why even now they went against their Clan and their coup for the sake of the village.

After what seemed like forever he finally arrived to their usual spot. They always went here to train or just talk. Sometimes they even brought sasuke out here to help him train, but that was mostly shisui's idea. Itachi won't deny that he has been neglecting sasuke's training but he believed it was for the best.

He really liked this training ground because of the ravine that was right next to it. The falling of the water always gave a sense serenity and peace that he wished would never go away. It was the perfect place to think for him.

Walking into the clearing he found shisui at the edge of the ravine staring at the stream below. Itachi walked up to him making his presence known. When shisui turned to face him itachi took notice of his missing eye. "What happened to your eye?"

Shisui let out a sigh before reverting his gaze to the stream. "The foundation is involved with the coup. Its seems its impossible to stop it now. And if civil war breaks out, neighboring countries will take advantage and start another great ninja world war." He turned back around to face itachi before speaking any further. "Danzo took my right eye, when I was planning to use kotoamatsukami."

He began to raise his left hand up to his remaining eye and pulled it out swiftly. "I'm sure they'll come after my left eye as well, so I'll be trusting you to keep it." He laid his hand out for itachi to take the eye. Itachi put his hand over shisui's and gently took the eye into his palm. Itachi looked at it for a second before turning his attention back to shisui. "That's not the only thing I'm giving you. I have something else for you as well." Itachi looked at shisui expectantly as a moment of silence went by before shisui broke it. "... The Mangekyo Sharingan."

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what? Shisui you can't-"

"Take it as a dying wish from me." Itachi surprised expression soon turned into one of sadness and worry as he heard his friend talking about dying. Shisui on the other hand seemed amused and let out a small chuckle. "What's with that look. You know I can still see your face even like this." Putting his hand on itachi's shoulder, he gave him a nice toothy smile. "Come on your itachi Uchiha you shouldn't worry. I'm absolutely certain you can handle this just stay calm like you always are."

Itachi recollected himself and spoke as calmly as he could in the face of his best friends certain death. "I will carry on your will for our clan... "

"I know you can do will I only regret not being their to carry this burden with you." His grip tightened on itachi's shoulder, but he kept talking. "I believe in you to carry on my will and the Mangekyo... Good-bye my friend. Stay strong even in the most darkest of moments."

Shisui let go of itachi's and backed up to the edge of the ravine. "Have faith in yourself itachi... like I do." He fell toward the stream and that was the last time itachi had seen Shisui. But was also the time his Mangekyo Sharingan was unlocked. He closed his eyes in the memory of his fallen friend.

"Rest in peace, Shisui"

* * *

**So I hope I followed shisui's little adventure to a certain extent. **

**Now in our next chapter the Uchiha Clan will be no more and naruto will be closer to Graduation than before.**

**YO that rhymed. I wasn't even trying to do that. COOL!**

**See you guys next time. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5! **

**I can't believe how I'm still going through with this since I lose interest in a lot of things pretty quick. Guess I'm just really interested in writing down every single idea I have. I hope this turns out well.**

**READ ON! **

* * *

These past three months have probably been the longest Hiruzen as ever lived through. There one problem after another and he was just getting so tired of it. Retirement seemed like a distant dream at the moment. And even if he considered retiring again, he didn't have any successor in mind. Both of his previous students weren't currently residing in the village and the third was a traitor and rogue ninja. They were the only people he could consider a possible successor after the Fourth, but he knew even if they were around they would decline the position.

He sighed. Hiruzen wondered if this job would ever be easy enough for him to relax sometime. Everything needed his attention now-a-days. The Uchiha coup seems to still be in process and he knew what that meant. The Clan would have to be purged. He was really hoping Shisui's plan would succeed, but when he heard of his suicide he had lost all of that hope.

The Uchiha clan had been investigating his death, believing he didn't commit suicide and that someone murdered him. Hiruzen knew it wasn't murder since it was itachi, who was with shisui when he died, who told him everything that transpired.

Everything seemed to get more stressful as time went on for the old hokage. He had recently spoken with Iruka about naruto.

Hiruzen was relieved that the boy was alright and attending the academy, but he was thinking about what iruka had told him a week ago.

* * *

*A week ago*

Iruka had went to the hokage tower after his classes were over to speak to the hokage about naruto. He hadn't had a chance to meet with him lately since it seemed the hokage had been busy most of the time these days. Today he had setup a meeting with the hokage, so he should be able to finally speak with him. He was meaning to talk with him a lot sooner than now but the reasons for the meeting weren't that important at the time, but naruto's actions during their ranking tournament were to unnatural to ignore.

That tournament was three months ago and that's how long it took him to finally get a confrontation. The only bad part of it was that he wouldn't have much time to speak with the hokage due to recent events that were not disclosed to him.

His walk was short as he finally saw the tower in up a head. He took the stairs on the side of the structure up into the tower where he met up with the two chunin to check in.

"Oh, its you Iruka. Here to see the Hokage?"asked one of the stationed chunin. Iruka nodded and signed his name on the register. Waving goodbye to the chunin he head to hokage's office. Reaching the front of the office Iruka knocked on the door but got no response. He entered only to find the office empty. '_Empty? Wait. Of course That's where he would be.'_

Leaving the empty space he heading deeper into the tower. He arrived at a set of stairs where the sunshine from outside was leaking in. Going up he ascended onto the roof of the hokage tower. He could see the hokage himself at the railing watching over the village with his hands behind his back. He removed his pipe from his mouth and let out a puff of smoke. Without turning around the old man spoke at Iruka's arrival. "So Iruka what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I wanted to talk about Naruto."

"Ah yes. I heard he recently reappeared at the Academy."

"Reappeared? What do you mean?"

"Well before he joined the Academy, Naruto had gone missing for at least a month."

"A month?!"

With a nod the old man continued to explain how neither he nor his Anbu could find him and how he nearly sent ninja outside the village to search for him. This left Iruka completely surprised and full of questions. He couldn't help but wonder how a seven year old could evade the Anbu black ops and the third hokage.

"Well its was a relief when I heard he had entered the academy. So Iruka what is wrong?"

"Well lord third Naruto has been acting rather strangly recently and there is this aura about him that unsettles me." To this the third had turned around to face Iruka. His face had was serious, but also reflected a good amount of curiosity on his rigid features. "Oh? And what unsettles you Iruka?"

"Well, When I first met Naruto he was a bundle of energy, but on certain occasions he feels different. He acts the same but the air around is completely different. Its calm. Too calm and it kind of gets hard to breath as if I was thrown into an ocean of killing intent."

"Really now. Has their been any instances where this has happened."

Iruka nodded his head. "Yes. Three months ago during our ranking tournament."

* * *

_*FLASHBACK in a FLASHBACK*_

"Alright everyone listen up!" Iruka had to yell to calm his class down. Ever since they got here they've been chatting in excitement about the tournament today. Well. Everyone except shikamaru who had instantly fallen asleep when he sat down. There was also Hinata who was being reassured by Naruto to not worry. "Alright listen I want you all to head out to the yard in an orderly fashion." With that said they automatically rushed out the door completely ignoring his order. Iruka sighed and just followed behind them after he woke up shikamaru who had still been passed out.

His students were lined up and speaking among themselves. He cleared his throat to get their attention. "Okay. Let me lay down the rules. There will be three round, you can win by either dropping your opponent on their back or drawing first blood. You are allowed to use taijutsu only since I don't expect most of you to know any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu." Iruka took out a sort of checkbook with all of his students' names on it. With his pen out he began to address them. "Now let us begin! To start off would chouji and kiba step forward."

Both boys headed into the center and faced each other. Iruka gave them the signal to begin. It seemed like the battle was in kiba's favor. Chouji was on the defensive most of the time and didn't look like he wanted to fight. After kiba had made a slight remark on chouji's weight, the tides of battle had changed. Kiba was caught off guard and knocked out in one blow. Since kiba couldn't continue chouji was declared the winner.

The rest of the matches were normal and the matches between most of the girls was quite disappointing. '_Girls these days think more about boys than training.' _

"Alright, now come forth Hinata Hyuga and Sakura haruno." Sakura had a smirk on her face after hearing that she'd be fighting Hinata and Hinata was gently pushed forward by Naruto ,who wished her luck. After she timidly made it toward sakura the match begun. Sakura took the initiative to attack first and began to throw punches at Hinata. To Hinata, the punches were uncoordinated and slow allowing her to easily dodge. Though she didn't want to hurt Sakura she didn't want to lose either. Determined to not lose on front of Naruto she finally went on the offensive. Sakura was taken by surprise by Hinata fighting back and was easily taken down. She began to fume with anger and stared at Hinata who was in her juken stance. Losing round one didn't help her calm her anger. In blind fury, Sakura rushed Hinata with a loud battle cry. Hinata gracefully dodged and struck sakura's chakra points with great accuracy. Sakura fell limp on the floor groaning in pain.

"That's enough. Hinata is the winner."

Ino, one of sakura's friends, had taken sakura back to the sidelines. Hinata was earning praise from Naruto which made her blush up a storm. "For our final match will Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha step forward."

Naruto was facing Sasuke who had a smug and arrogant look on his face. "Don't worry dope I'll make this quick."

"Alright. begin!"

Wasting no time, Sasuke , with an amazing burst of speed was already in front of Naruto. He cocked back his fist to attack only to hit nothing but air. Everyone was astonished by Sasuke's speed, but even more surprised by how Naruto side-stepped his attack with the same amount of speed. Sasuke's fan girls were cheering him on while booing Naruto. Hinata was silently rooting for her friend's victory.

Sasuke was at a lost. He was hoping to win the first round in one move. He didn't expect Naruto to actually dodge his attack. "You got luck. You loser."

"Maybe. Wanna find out."

Back on the attack Sasuke was going blow for blow. Naruto was on the defense and didn't seem like he was going to try and fight back. Sasuke was getting frustrated with naruto's unwillingness to fight. He just kept blocking his attacks and took no offensive. Then it hit him. '_He must be trying to wear me out.'_

Even though they have only been in the academy for two weeks, Naruto's monster stamina had become well known. Sasuke knew if they kept this up Naruto would out last him and he wouldn't be able to go on do to exhaustion. '_He's trying to win without throwing a single punch.'_

Gritting his teeth Sasuke stopped his assault and glared at Naruto. "ARE YOU MOCKING ME!?"

Naruto was confused by the outburst, but not for long. Sasuke had launched himself toward him. Expecting another punch Naruto put up his arms in defense but to his surprise he didn't feel a punch at all. In its place was a hand wrapped aroud his wrist. Sasuke had caught his wrist and tossed him over his shoulder onto the ground.

"Round 1 goes to Sasuke Uchiha." All the girls cheered, all except hinata who was looking worriedly at Naruto. Most of the guys just snickered at Naruto's loss.

Sasuke was sporting his all too familiar smug look as Naruto rose to his feet. "Did you really think wearing me out and winning would be that easy."

Naruto, standing on his feet again, just smirked and patted some dust off of himself. "So you figured out my plan. Not bad."

"Don't underestimate me. You loser."

Iruka interrupted their chatter by beginning the second round, but that didn't do much since they stayed where they were and continued to stare at each other. They didn't speak and allowed a long silence to overcome them. The crowd had quieted down. It was suspenseful by just watching the two and anticipating who would attack first.

Sasuke was getting tired of their little staring contest. He was hoping for Naruto to make the first move so he could conserve some energy. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but their last scuffle did wear him down and he was just barely concealing his breathing. _'I have to make him attack first to turn the battle in my favor.'_

"What's wrong dope? Scared?"

Naruto gave him a playful look and a smirk of his own. He could tell what Sasuke was playing at. "Why should I be?"

"Come on attack. I'll let you get a free hit."

"That's kind of you, but I'm good."

"Stop being a wimp you pathetic Dead-last Loser and fight me already!"

Naruto didn't respond this time and just kept quiet. He just kept staring back at Sasuke and didn't flinch to a single insult thrown his way. Sasuke was getting irritated. No matter what he said, Naruto just wouldn't budge. He would taunt him and insult him, but Naruto didn't seem to care. '_What's up with him. Its like he gets insulted on a daily basis.' _There was nothing much he could continue saying since it seemed Naruto wouldn't be provoked.

"Sometime I wish you were like that pathetic hyuga friend of yours."

In that moment Naruto calm expression changed to one of anger. Once Sasuke saw it his smug face had reappeared. He knew that he had finally hit a nerve. '_So that's it.'_

"What's with that look. I'm only saying how a loser should act like a loser."

Before he could say anything else he was crushed into the ground by Naruto. Naruto had a firm grip on his throat. It happened so fast that Sasuke couldn't even defend himself. He could feel the blood coming out of his mouth and the breath literally being sucked right out of him. Naruto's grip was only getting stronger and Sasuke couldn't breath. Loweringhis head, Naruto whispered a warning into Sasuke's ear. "Now you listen to me you little pathetic Uchiha trash. I don't care about what you say about me, but if you insult Hinata-chan like that again I'll rip your tongue out and shove it down your throat."

With his menacing appearance and cold hearted words that promised pain, Sasuke could only stare off and shiver without even knowing it. Naruto had stood up and left into the classroom stating that 'he quit'.

Iruka could only stare on like his students as Naruto walked away with Hinata following behind him. The instant he saw Naruto choking the life out of Sasuke was the instant he was going to end the match. But he never did because he got that feeling again and was frozen in place. Snapping out of his daze, he helped Sasuke up and dismissed his students early. '_Somethings going on with Naruto. I need to speak with lord third.'_

* * *

_*Back to previous FLASHBACK*_

"... And that's what happened."

"... I see." Hiruzen was in deep thought and was trying to soak in everything he had just heard. After organizing his thoughts he had turned his attention back to Iruka. "This is strange indeed. I'll have to keep a closer eye on Naruto. I'll try to speak with him later. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Iruka."

"There is no need to thank me. I'm just worried for one of my students. Thank you for your time lord third, it is time for me to go." Iruka gave the old man one final bow before descended back into the tower.

* * *

*Present time*

He still hadn't found time to meet up with Naruto, but he believed he would have enough time after tonight. He let out his most recent sigh today as he sensed who had just appeared before him. "Are you ready itachi?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." said the boy who was kneeling down before the Hokage. Hiruzen looked down at the boy with both sorrow and pity. He believed a boy so young should be going through this, but they both knew what must be done. "Very well. You may commence your mission and as promised I will take care of your little brother."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" He disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Hiruzen stared at where the boy had stood and sighed once again. He closed his eyes and thought '_You shouldn't be thanking me.'_

* * *

*Nearing the Uchiha District*

Sasuke was nearing his home after another terrible day at the academy. Well terrible for him that is. He had grown accustomed to challenge Naruto every chance he could get, but the blond would just ignore him. Sasuke was frustrated with how easy Naruto had defeated him and how he had scared him as well. Being an Uchiha meant he had a lot of pride in his clan and strength, but to beat him like that and just say you quit was insulting.

So everyday now he would head straight into training after leaving the academy and would arrive home late. His brother, Itachi, would usually pick him up around this time but he never showed. After waiting long enough he had chosen to head home alone. It was getting dark so he had picked up the pace to avoid walking on the streets at night.

As he entered the Uchiha District, he felt that something was wrong. Sure it was late but there would still be some people walking the street. But there was no one. It was quiet. way too quiet. All the lights were of in every home and shop. Sasuke had tried to look into some of the homes but since it was so dark he couldn't see a thing. As he entered deeper into the Uchiha District a rather terrible scent had reached his nostrils. Blood.

Sasuke began to panic and feared the worst. Not making anymore stops he went straight to his house. Opening the door, he didn't even bother to take of his sandals and began searching for his parents. "Mother! Father! Where are you?!"

He headed to their room. Upon arriving to their door he heard and audible thud on the other side of the door. As if something had just hit the ground. He slid the door open and was met with a traumatizing sight. There on the floor laid his parent appearing pale and lifeless. Standing above them was non-other than his big brother, Itachi. "B-brother. W-why?"

"You wouldn't understand. Foolish little brother."

Sasuke looked into his brothers eyes and his entire world changed as Itachi spoke "... Tsukuyomi!"

* * *

**I Finally finished with this chapter! Man you don't know how long I've had this chapter in the works. Sorry it took so long. ITs been exactly two weeks since I last uploaded a chapter. Its just with school and exams I've been stressed and lazy. **

**I'm just glad this chapters done. NOW for the next chapter Naruto will finally be graduating. So I'll have to figure out hoe to work out all the details.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Till next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

** So sorry for the previous chapter taking so long to be uploaded. Hopefully this one won't take as long. School is a drag. I hate HW, so I never do it. MY grades get bad every semester so I have to try harder. I'll try to make some time for my story. Enjoy chapter 6!**

**PS: I write these A/N before starting my chapter so I don't know when I'll upload it.**

* * *

_'FINALLY! After six months of boring lectures, I'm finally going to graduate!'_

Today was the day the genin exam was going to be held and Naruto was more than prepared. He was so relieved about not having to endure anymore of Iruka's boring lectures. Don't get him wrong, he didn't have anything against him, he actually was quite acquainted with him. Since Naruto never actually tried during his tests at the academy he had fallen to dead-last in their ranks, so whenever he actually did good Iruka would treat him to some ramen at ichiraku.

Naruto had also made friends with the clan heirs that were in his class. Beside Hinata, he had made friends with shikamaru, choji, kiba, ino, and even shino. The first three were pretty easy to get along with since they already knew each other, but ino and shino were a different story. Shino had been trying to protect an ant hill from a bunch of nobodies, so Naruto helped him out by roughening up those little pricks. From then on out they pretty much hit it off as friends. Ino was a little different. She was a lot like the other girls in their class who fawned over sasuke, but she was also friends with shikamaru and choji. She joined them once for lunch and that's where they were acquainted. At first she totally despised him ,he figured it was because of sasuke, but when Naruto had complimented her on her looks and personality she blushed and thanked him. Ino became less hostile and took a little liking to the other blond.

As for sasuke. That was a lost cause. A few months back, after his defeat to Naruto during their match sasuke had been challenging Naruto to all sorts of challenges to prove who's superior. Naruto ignored his challeges and found quite annoying. But three months back sasuke's entire clan had been wiped out by his own brother. Sasuke had skipped a month of school at the hospital, recovering from the mental trauma. When he returned he was completely different. He always had a dark look on his face and he was always brooding during class. During lunch he would just disappear and only return when it was time for class. He had also stopped challenging Naruto and kept to himself.

Naruto had tried speaking to him a few times, but each time he would receive a glare or would just be flat out ignored. Naruto had stopped trying and chose to just leave the boy alone.

Naruto was currently heading into the academy to where the exam was being held. He had walked Hinata to the gate, since he had been walking her home for the last month, and told her he had something to do with Iruka. She had said it was alright and left. Naruto felt bad for lying to her, but he was planning on telling her after he got his headband.

He entered the exam room that was filled with a few upperclassmen awaiting their chance to graduate. They had noticed Naruto enter the room and looked at him questionably. One of them walked up to him and layed a hand on Naruto's head. "Hey squirt. What are you doing here?" he said, while ruffling Naruto's hair.

Naruto had grabbed his wrist and flooded chakra to his hand so he could toss the boy over his head. The boy was groaning in pain as he laid on the groung. Naruto looked down at him in disgust. "I should be asking you that. If that's all it took to take you down." Everyone was looking at Naruto either astonished or in fear. After a few minutes had passed Iruka had emerged from a room with a boy who was looking depressed. '_Poor guy probably failed.'_

Iruka had caught sight of Naruto and called him over. "Hey Naruto. What are you doing here?". Naruto looked at Iruka confused as to why he would ask him such a thing. "What do you mean Iruka-sensei? I'm here to become a genin remember."

Iruka had a look of surprise but quickly wiped it off his face so Naruto wouldn't notice. "Oh yeah. Haha. How could I forget." On the outside he was laughing, but on the inside he was thinking really hard on what to do.'_He was actually serious about that. Should I let him try. But its to dangerous for someone so young he might not have enough chakra.' _He took a glance at Naruto and saw him beaming up at him with a smile etched onto his face. '_But he looks so happy. Heck with it. Just let the boy go for it.'_

"Alright then Naruto follow me."

* * *

Hiruzen was going over some paperwork in his office as he awaited the test results of this years genin exam. He always like seeing who would be apart of the future generation of the village's ninja. He believed that the future of the village would have to be in the hands of the future generation. It made him think back on his times as a genin, when he was under the tutelage of the second hokage, Tobirama senju. There were good memories he could remember and the bad ones you'd expect in that time of war.

It was in those times that he was entrusted with the future of the village by his sensei. Becoming a kage in those times wasn't very ideal. Far from it. It was hard, challenging, and not mention stressful. Hiruzen even believed he grew a few early white hairs because of all the stress in those times. Or maybe it was just the smoking. In his old age he had become accustom to smoking and was even berated by his students about it. He laughed at the memories of his previous students. Before they were the legendary Sannin, they were his cute little students who were fresh out of the academy. They would fight at times, but there was always something about them that brought a smile to his face.

He wished they were still together, all three of them Tsunade, Jiraiya, and even Orochimaru. It saddened him how they broke up trough disagreement and separate ambitions. None of them even resided in the village anymore. Tsunade had left with her apprentice, a girl named shizune, and jiraiya had his spy network which kept him on the move like a hermit. His most gifted student Orochimaru had abandoned the village and was now a rogue ninja. At times like these he would always ask himself where he went wrong.

His reminiscing was interrupted by his secretary who had walked in with a small pack of paper he assumed were the results of the exam. "Are those our new genin?"

She nodded "Yes. They are hokage-sama."

"Leave it on my desk." She placed next to his ungodly paperwork and exited his office. Once she was gone Hiruzen turned his attention to the extra stack of paper that was laid on his desk. After a few seconds of pointless staring, he began to look through the possible genin that would be doing service for Konoha. He a bit pleased with the result and saw some promising ninja, but he brought to a halt at the name he had just read over at least ten times already. He seriously did not expect this one bit.

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Age: 7_

_Height: 144cm(4'9)_

_Weight: 50kg(110Ib)_

_Brief summary: The boy shows great talent and has unbelievable stamina and chakra for a boy his age. He know a few of the required jutsu. Could not master regular clone jutsu, but knows the shadow clone jutsu and is able to make a fair number of them. He was also strangely referred to as dead-last of his class as informed by his instructor. Highly recommended for genin rank._

Even after reading all this word for word Hiruzen still couldn't believe it. He never expected Naruto to even try out for the exam. The boy had just entered the academy 6 months ago and now he's being recommended for genin. He still hadn't been able to speak with the boy, but now it seems he might have to. '_This is really unexpected. Naruto has really been hiding something from me there is no doubt. I think I'll go visit him later today after I get the team placements finished.'_

Speaking of team placement, Hiruzen already had naruto's sensei in mind.

* * *

Kakashi had been going through his usual routine for some time. Well couldn't really call what he did a routine, since all he did was go to the memorial stone that was near the training grounds. He would waste countless hours just staring at the thing and thinking on his past failures. He failed to save his best friend, his teammate, and his sensei. It seemed like life just loved to make his life hell. Everyone around him just kept dying.

Why him? That was always the question he'd ask himself when he was drowning in self-pity. Why does he have to live and they all have to die.

He let out a sigh and began heading home. He really didn't like this time of year. It was around this time that he would be called up for a genin team. He hated getting a genin team. He had already failed a good number of them. They didn't have any teamwork and that ultimately brought them to fail his test. It was a test he himself took when he was a genin. When he would see the genin trying to pass his test on their own it would remind him of himself and his own team. He admitted that he was never a team player and never really got along with his own team. It made even more depressed remembering his previous personality.

He didn't know why the Hokage kept giving him a team if it always ended up the same way. Maybe the aged Hokage thought he would help him in a way, but kakashi was pretty sure it was just throwing salt on the wound. He didn't think he'd ever get a team that would meet his expectations... well not anytime soon that is.

He was interrupted on his walk home by an Anbu who had appeared before him. "Kakashi Hatake, the Hokage has requested your presence." He left without another word.

Kakashi began heading for the hokage tower and wondered what the hokage would want with him.

* * *

After his short trip to the hokage's office, Kakashi was now face to face with the third hokage who was giving him an unnerving smile. Kakashi was suspicious from the start and the stack of paper the old man was holding in his hand confirmed his suspicions. '_A new team.'_

Kakashi mentally sighed. He was hoping this could wait till tomorrow, but it seemed that the hokage had other plans for him. Oh how he dreaded this day. He wish he could just go home and read Make-out paradise. Not stand here and be given another group of hopeless kids who dream of becoming ninja.

"So kakashi, I take you know why you were summoned." Hiruzen began.

"I'm getting _another_ genin team." Hiruzen could here the distaste in kakashi's voice. It saddened him to see kakashi in such a dampened mood. But he regained his smile at what he had in store for the young man. "Well your half right."

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow and begun to wonder what the hokage meant. They were in a deep silence for a short time before kakashi spoke his confusion. "What do you mean lord third."

"Well, you will be getting genin, yes, but it won't be much of a team." Seeing kakashi's distraught and still confused face, hiruzen chose to elaborate on the subject. "You will be getting a genin, but only one."

"One?"

"Yes. So maybe we should call it an apprenticeship."

"Apprentice? But why?"

"Well this genin is rather special." With that being said he handed kakashi one of the sheets of paper he had in his hand. What he saw on the paper surprised him greatly. It was a genin report, but that's not what surprised him. Seeing who the genin was sent kakashi's mind into a frenzy. He returned his gaze toward the hokage. "Are you serious about this?"

"Dead serious."

"But how did he even pass the exam he's only seven." Kakashi couldn't understand how this boy is even being recommended for genin. He knew who the boy I mean how could he not. The boy is his sensei's son. Naruto Uzumaki. During the early years of the boy's life kakashi had been assigned to watch over him but after he had been required to take on a genin team he couldn't take watch over the boy anymore. In those days he would see Naruto be mistreated in various of ways and it made him more bitter. He couldn't stand how the villagers were treating his sensei's son. Though he didn't like it he couldn't do anything about.

"That's what I've been asking since I saw the report." Hiruzen took a whiff of his pipe before exhaling the smoke and continued with his inquire. "I haven't kept an eye on Naruto for awhile. I'm planning on talking to him later tonight. So will you agree to be his sensei."

Kakashi stared at him for awhile and then let out a sigh. He scratched the back of his head as if unsure of his answer. "Well I'll give him the bell test and see how he does. Once he is done I'll make my decision."

"Very well. You'll meet up with him tomorrow at the academy. You are dismissed Kakashi."

Kakashi bowed his head and left the hokage's office. As he walked home he thought to himself '_This is going to be interesting'_

* * *

Naruto was making a dash for the hyuga compound. The sun had just set and the village was shrouded in darkness. Their were barely no people outside. They were probably preparing for a good-nights sleep. For Naruto this was the perfect chance to meet up with Hinata and tell her about his new promotion. He was a bit reluctant at first to tell her because he didn't know how she'd react but in the end he realized that she was his best friend and he didn't want to hide this from her.

He knew this wasn't going to be an easy task since the compound was guarded by hyuga guards who possessed the byakugan. He hoped with the cover of the night would give him an edge.

Arriving at the compound he could already see the two guards that were at the gates of the complex. He knew this would be the easy part. All Naruto had to do was swiftly jump over the compound walls. But now he had no idea how to find Hinata. They may hang out a lot but he had never entered her home so he has no idea where her room would be. He figured Kurama might be able to help with this situation. _'Oi, Sensei could you give a little of your chakra to enhance my senses.'_

**'_Why can't you ever do anything on your own?'_** Kurama sighed._**'Very well. But make it quick. If those hyuga sense even a bit of my chakra, it'll be over for us.'**_

Naruto nodded. He closed his eyes and felt some of the fox's chakra seep into his chakra network. An instant later the world seemed clearer to him. His senses were increased to point beyond that of any human. Naruto used his nose to sniff out Hinata's scent. It led him to a window that was still dimly lit. Kurama's chakra receded, while Naruto slowly headed toward the window. He took a peek and could see Hinata, who was still awake, dribbling something down on a piece of paper. Naruto knocked on the window and watched as Hinata jumped at the sound.

She blushed at the sight of Naruto at her window. She walked over to open it and allow him inside. "W-what are you doing here N-naruto-kun?"

"Oh well, I came to tell you something."

"W-what do you want to tell me?"Naruto was beginning to get nervous. He couldn't bring himself to look Hinata in the eye. He let out a sigh. He dug into the ninja pouch he brought along and took out his new headband he got from Iruka. Hinata gasped when she saw it. "H-how'd you get that N-naruto-kun?"

"Well Hinata-chan, I sort of took the genin exam and passed." Naruto watched as an expression of disbelief adorned on Hinata's soft features. He also saw the surprise and worst of all the hurt. "Y-you took the exam and p-passed. B-but w-why?"

"I wanted to prove myself. I-I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry? Naruto-kun."

Now it was naruto's turn to take on a look of surprise as he brought his head up to face Hinata. She had a few tears that streamed down her face but she was smiling. "Y-you shouldn't be sorry Naruto-kun. I'm happy that you can finally get the a-acknowledgement you deserve."

Naruto just kept staring. He didn't know what to say. He could feel a serge of happiness flow through his entire body. No longer able to contain himself Naruto caught Hinata by surprise when he scooped her up in hug. Hinata felt the blood in her body go up to her face as the heat adorned her cheeks. "N-naruto-kun?

"Thank you, Hinata-chan. You're the best."

She smiled and silently accepted his thanks. She enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. Pressing her head into his chest, she closed her eyes and just soaked the moment in. How close they were, his scent, his warmth, everything. Ever since he saved her and they became friends she found herself becoming infatuated with her best friend. At first she thought it was just admiration, but as she began to hang around Naruto more often her heart began to throb and she grew more shy than usual. Soon she came to a realization that what she felt for him was more than friendly feelings. She still didn't know what to call it but she was sure these feelings weren't the feelings of friendship. Having him so close like this just proves her superstitions. _'Yes. I think I r-really do like Naruto-kun more then a f-friend.'_

Sadly he had released her of their embrace and headed toward the window he came from. "Its time for me to go Hinata-chan. I'll do my best to become great. And I'll be waiting for you to join me... at the top." He gave her his foxy grin and disappeared into the night.

Hinata stared at the window and began to smile. '_Just wait, Naruto-kun. I'll be there. Right by your side ... holding your hand.' _With a little blush, she went to her bed and turned off the lights. She then transcended into the dream world.

* * *

Naruto had returned home unnoticed or so he thought. Entering his apartment, he headed toward his fridge for a midnight snack. He was happy beyond belief. Hinata was happy for him and supported him. He couldn't ask for anything else. Opening his fridge, he didn't find much. Only some outdated milk and old instant ramen cup he never got a chance to eat because of kurama. '_I need to go grocery shopping later.'_

"Shouldn't you be preparing for bed? Naruto-kun." said a voice behind of Naruto. Wasting no time Naruto spun around and had already launched shuriken at his intruder. The shuriken were easily caught by wrinkly and boney fingers. Sitting in one on a chair at his dinner table was Hiruzen Sarutobi. Naruto was infuriated with himself for not noticing the old man when he walked in. '_How could I let my guard down? Dammit!'_

"Those are some pretty impressive reflexes for a seven year-old." Hiruzen spoke but Naruto stayed quiet and motionless. He continued staring at the man as if studying him. After a moment of silence he spoke up. "What are you doing here, Jiji?"

"Well I came to see how you were doing and to congratulate you on passing the genin exam. Its quite the feat to pass that exam at your age. So tell me Naruto what have you been up to?"

"Not trying to be rude, but that's none of your business."

Hiruzen only chuckled at his rather disrespectful comment. "Well I guess your right. I was just curious."

"What else do you want? I know you didn't come to meet with me this late at night just so you could ask about my well-being."

"Well I came to tell you about your team placement."

"What about it?" Naruto said uncaring

"Just that you'll be the only genin in it."

Now Naruto's attention was on the old man who just basically said he won't be having any teammate what so ever. "What do you mean I'm going to be the only one in it?"

"Just that. You'll be under an apprenticeship."

"Then who's going to be my sensei?"

Hiruzen stood up from his place and headed toward the front door. "You'll have to wait till tomorrow. See you later Naruto-kun and good luck." Grabbing the door knob, Hiruzen exited the small apartment and shut the door behind him.

Naruto laid on his bed and began thinking about what the Hokage had told him. _'Why did he wish me luck?'_ He sighed and turned to his side. He took off his headband and pulled the covers over him. '_I'll worry about it later.' _With a big yawn Naruto finally submitted to his sleep.

* * *

**Finally DONE! After 3 weeks of being AFK. I'm finally done. Sorry it took so long. GOT LAZY. ;)**

**Well I hope this chapter has brought you pleasure. I will be working on the next right away. Hopefully this time I can get it out earlier than this one. Oh and if there are any mistakes, I will go back and fix them. Its just I want to upload this right away so I won't revise it until later on. **

**IM OUT! PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SO SORRY... PLEASE DONT KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE TEN MONTHS. I'VE JUST BEEN REALYYYYYYY LAZY. SO PLEASEEEEE FORGIVE ME BY ACCEPTING CHAPTER 7 OF _KONOHA'S REAPER._**

**_PS: IF YOUR STILL PISSED LEAVE YOUR DEATH THREATS IN THE REVIEWS...T.T (Enjoy)_**

* * *

After waking before dawn Naruto had already eaten a small breakfast that included cereal and outdated milk. It wasn't what anyone would call appetizing but it kept him from starving for the rest of the day. Finishing up his less than satisfying meal Naruto went towards his drawers to pick out his new apparel for the start of his ninja career. He had to use henge to purchase his new wardrobe but in the end it was worth it. The clothes consisted of a black shirt, sleeveless orange sweater, black cargo shorts, and his blue sandals.

Pleased with his appearance Naruto strapped on his weapon's pouch and headed toward the academy. With the sun peeking over the horizon, Naruto took on a turtle's pace so he could enjoy the peace and quiet. He couldn't normally do this with the villagers bustling threw out the streets and glaring at him as he walked by.

The birds chirped and the wind blew. It brought a smile to his face. His unruly hair swayed with the breeze and his headband shone with the rays of the sun. '_Its times like these that help me appreciate life.'_

Once he arrived at the academy Naruto headed toward the classroom he was assigned to wait for his sensei. It was vacant and looked like all the other classroom in the academy. Naruto always thought that made the place even more boring. He took a seat at the front of the class and laid his head down onto the cold wood. Closing his eyes he focused on his subconscious.'_Oi sensei!'_

After a few short seconds he could hear low growls in his head. _**'What is it kit? Don't you see I'm trying to nap here.'**_

'_Your always napping!'_

**_'Your Point?'_**

_'ugh, Whatever. Ne, sensei who do think is the jonin that they assigned to me? I mean, it isn't everyday a genin is given an apprenticeship.'_

Kurama was quiet for a while as if contemplating over his answer. Naruto was growing anxious and a bit annoyed, wondering if the fox had fallen had fallen asleep on him. After a very long pause he heard kurama sigh rather loudly in his head. _**'Look kit there is no way I can tell, so why don't you relax and wait until he arrives.'**_

_'Alright.'_ Naruto said a bit reluctantly. Picking his head up off the desk Naruto began staring at the clock, counting down the time. He was hoping he wouldn't have to wait long.

* * *

Sadly hope wasn't on his side today. A whole 2 hours had passed since he arrived at the academy and he could now say he was officially pissed. "WHERE IS THIS GUY!"

Naruto had risen up from his chair and was now pacing the room in barely concealed fury. Kurama had fallen back to sleep after their brief conversation and Naruto knew he wouldn't wake up for another few hours. Naruto was beginning to wonder if the jonin would ever show up. Shard of glass laid on the wooden ground dew to Naruto's impatience. After staring at the clock for an hour he had thrown a kunai at it to stop its infernal ticking resulting in the glass littering the floor.

'_Maybe I should see jiji about th-_

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of the door sliding open. Naruto turned to see a tall man with gravity defying '_silver?' _hair. He wore a standard konoha flak jacket, long sleeve shirt, fingerless gloves with metal plating on the backhand and a face mask. He also had his headband covering his left eye.

_'A Cyclops?' _Naruto thought a bit confused at the man's appearance.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes." And with that the jonin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Not wanting to stand around Naruto rushed to the roof. He didn't shunshin for the sole reason of keeping a few secrets to himself. '_A ninja's greatest weapon is deception.'_

* * *

Four minutes later Naruto was on the roof not even winded. Kakashi raised his lone eyebrow as he watched the boy take a seat across from him. '_Not even tired. Impressive for a seven year-old.'_

_"_Well now that your here lets introduce ourselves." He paused to clear his throat before continuing "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many hobbies. Dreams and Goal? Well I never really thought about them."

After a short pause kakashi turned his attention back to Naruto who was looking at him skeptically. "Alright your up."

With a sigh Naruto begun "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like to train, hang out with my friends, and eat ramen. As for goals and dreams... I like to keep my options open."

"Hmm... I see. Well lets get straight to it. I'll be testing you to see if you got what it take to become a shinobi of the leaf."

"What do you mean? Didn't I already take a test to become a shinobi."

"The test you took at the academy was only used to discover if you had what it take to become a genin hopeful. My test will determine whether you become an actual shinobi."

"And if I fail."

Kakashi gave him an eye smile and spoke in an eerily happy voice. "You get sent back to the academy."

Naruto grimaced at the very thought of returning to Iruka's boring lectures. The only bright side would be the ability to see his friends on a daily basis. With a sigh Naruto nodded his head in defeat accepting the fact that he would have to go through another test.

"Okay then, now that we're done here. Meet me at training ground 7 in 15 minutes." Sparing Naruto one more glance, Kakashi stood up and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Now alone. Naruto took a deep breath in frustration._** 'What's the matter kit?'**_

_'You should know.'_

**_'That's why I'm asking. You shouldn't have any problem with this test. Your more than ready to become genin.'_**

_'I know its just... I wish things would be simple for once.'_

**_'That's life kit.'_**

_'I know. Well I should get going. Wouldn't want to keep the Cyclops waiting.'_

With that Naruto stood up and jumped off the roof. His destination: training ground 7. Purpose: To take his final genin exam.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the training ground with time to spare. Once there he spotted Kakashi, leaning on one of three wooden training posts, reading an orange book titled make-out paradise. Without turning away from his book Kakashi dug into his pouch and removed a clock and placed it onto the post. He finally closed his book and turned to address Naruto. "Now your objective is simple. Take one of these bells from me before noon." he said while dangling two small bells between his fingers. "If you fail to do before the given time you'll be sent back to the academy. Understand?"

Naruto nodded. Kakashi gave a look of acknowledgement before continuing "A word of advice. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't even get close to one of theses bells. Now lets begin."

Kakashi set the time and gave Naruto the go ahead to get started. Naruto quickly leapt out into the trees that surrounded training ground to conceal himself. Once this was accomplished he began to formulate plan to get one of the bells off of the jonin. "Okay I need a plan. He's a seasoned veteran and I'm a seven year-old with no experience. There must be something I could do..."

Off in the short distance Kakashi had returned to his porn-err book, but he had still taken notice of Naruto in the tree line. He discreetly took a peek over his book to where he knew Naruto was hiding and began to ponder on the boy's actions. '_He's hidden pretty well. Now all that's left is for him to strike. I better not underestimate him.'_

After going over his plan one last time in his head Naruto stood up from his crouched position and crossed his fingers into a handsign. '_This should work.'_

"(Shadow Clone Jutsu)"

A cloud of smoke appeared and in a rush an entirety of 20 clone erupted from the smoke. They dashed toward Kakashi, who was only slightly surprised at Naruto's ability to use shadow clones. Fending off the clones was simple for Kakashi who dispersed them in only a matter of seconds, but it didn't stop there. Once the first batch was gone another twenty took its place. Believing it to just be another wave of clones, Kakashi was about took take them out until he heard a hissing sound. Taking a closer looker, his eye widened when he noticed the clones were strapped with paper bombs.

Before they exploded in his face Kakashi took a leap back only to be wrapped up by four clones that had been flanking him from behind. He surprised by the strength the clones had as they held him in place.

Out of the trees came Naruto dashing toward the confined Kakashi with a kunai. Thinking fast kakashi used a substitution and all that was left was a log. Naruto skidded to a stop. Seeing that his sensei had escaped he dispersed all his clones but one.

Kakashi who had hidden himself in a tree watched as three of the four clones from earlier dispersed into smoke. The one that remained walked up to the original and handed him something that Kakashi couldn't see from his angle. He quickly checked to see if he had both bells to make sure they weren't taken during his scuffle with the clones. Feeling both bells on his belt he began to wonder what was just transacted between the two Narutos._ 'They didn't take a bell, soi what could they have possibly gotten.'_

He was broken out of his thoughts when Naruto all of a sudden shouted out. "COME ON OUT KAKASHI-SENSEI. I'VE ALREADY WON!"

Raising his eyebrow Kakashi briefly watched the surrounding area for traps. Satisfied that there were none Kakashi leaped out into the field only a couple meters away from Naruto. "What are shouting about?!"

Naruto turned toward kakashi with a giant smirk on his face. "Check and Mate sensei." He said rather smugly as he took something out of his pouch. Kakashi took a defensive stance preparing for an attack only slump down in disbelief.

He... Had... It.

Kakashi quickly searched threw his pouch to make sure it was still there... It wasn't. In Naruto's hand laid one of Kakashi's most prized possessions...

_MAKE-OUT PARADISE_

"B-But... H-How..."

"Now sensei why don't we make a deal. A bell for the porno. What do you say?"

Kakashi's shocked expression turned fierce. "And what's stopping me from taking by force."

Naruto smiled sadistically and snapped his fingers. The clone that still remained quickly lit a match and held the flame underneath the book only centimeters away from igniting it.

"STOP!" Kakashi shouted while waving his hands in front of him frantically. "Lets not go crazy."

Naruto's smirk returned as he asked again. "So sensei bell for the book. You in or out."

"Okay you win." Kakashi quickly detached one of the bells and tossed it to Naruto who in turn tossed the book over to Kakashi. Once both had what they wanted in their possession Kakashi walked over to the clock that was still ticking on the post. "Well Naruto congrats you passed."

Naruto smiled broadly and gave his new sensei a thumbs up.

"So sensei what'll we be doing in this apprenticeship."

"We'll be a sort of back up team when needed and we'll also be taking convert operations." After returning his book to his pouch Kakashi began to explain the sort of training they'll be going threw and the D-rank missions that'll start them off.

"That'll be all for today Naruto. I want you to meet me here tomorrow for training at nine sharp." Naruto nodded and turned toward the village only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Wait Naruto. If you don't mind my asking. If you could take my book why didn't you just take a bell?'

Naruto looked up at him with a mischievous smile. "Oh that. Well~ I just wanted to mess with you." After a good laugh Naruto ran off to ichiraku for a celebratory lunch leaving Kakashi dumbfounded. Breaking out of his stupor Kakashi shook his head and chuckled lightly. "Well there was mention of him being a bit of a prankster." He headed toward the Hokage tower to give his report on Naruto's test.

* * *

Hiruzen sat soundly in his chair as he filed his daily share of paperwork. As always he found it rather stressful and tiring. At times like these he was open for anything to happen to liven up his day. The sound of footsteps reached his ears. He dreaded the possibilities of it being more paper. Finally the footsteps came to a stop and in its place was a knocking at his office door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Kakashi who walked toward the center of the room. He bowed respectively before proceeding. "I am here to report the results of Naruto Uzumaki."

Hiruzen nodded and gestured for Kakashi to continue. "Well for starters he past." The news brought a smile to the old man's face.

"Really now."

"Yes. At first I found him rather hesitant and irritable, but in combat he seemed rather calm and resourceful. And from what I recently experienced he is also rather cunning." Kakashi said this with a bit of edge to his voice but he didn't elaborate. The hokage just raised an eyebrow and continued with the report.

"So do you really believe him to be ready?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. With some training and experience I believe he may have the potential to become great."

Kakashi's praise was enough to tell Hiruzen that the boy must be exceptional. "Thank you for your report. You may go now Kakashi."

With a bow of the head kakashi casually left throw the door leaving the aged Hokage to his thoughts. '_It seems Naruto is growing faster than I expected. I better keep a closer eye on him and make sure nothings wrong.'_ He took a whiff of his tobacco and sighed while turning in his chair. "Time just keeps on moving."

* * *

**YEAHHH... Well that concludes chapter 7. Not my best but hey what can you do. My original idea for this chapter was lost in time or in other words expired after 90 days T.T - This is probably my shortest chapter yet... I think. WHATEVER. AGAIN. SORRY FOR TAKING NEARLY AN ENTIRE YEAR TO UPDATE. PLEASE DONT RAGE. :)**

**One last message from the author: If there are any mistakes in the spelling Plz don't be mad. I had no time to revise. I'll go back to it later. I'll also try to put out another chapter in a few days and not months. HOPEFULLY.**


	8. Being Lazy

**A notice for anyone who's bothered reading this story. I plan to rewrite it completely, but I have also decided to leave this story up. The reason for this being my desire to come back to this story and compare it to my new project. So I hope to get on track and create something worth reading because I am honestly disappointed with myself after reading this over. Hopefully my new story will help me redeem myself. So until then...****Stay Lazy.**


End file.
